


Unchained Melody

by Bamboosticks



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Songfic, This fic has been in my google docs since 2018 so i revised it, Useless Lesbians, fuck it lesbians, i guess, i suck at kiss scenes i know 😹
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboosticks/pseuds/Bamboosticks
Summary: She also, unintentionally, she swears, started to focus on her lips and how they moved as she talked. Riko’s lips looked soft and probably would be very kissable.Shit, what? She definitely did not mean to go off on that. You know, she had math to be focused on!
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 20





	Unchained Melody

It wasn’t Riko’s fault that her mom listened to good music and got her to like it. 

Riko lied on her bed, having the music blast through her headphones on repeat.

_ Oh, my love, my darling _

_ I've hungered for your touch _

Riko didn’t realize it, but she started singing. As she sang the words, she smiled, thinking of Yoshiko. She had completely forgotten that Yoshiko was coming over to study.

_ A long, lonely time _

_ Time goes by so slowly _

_ Knock knock _ . Yoshiko hit the door two times as she waited for Riko to answer. Riko’s mom answered instead.

“Hello sweetheart,” She smiled. “You’re here to study, yes?”

“Yep, here to do math.” She smiled back awkwardly. Despite how many times she had come over Riko’s house, she just wasn’t that comfortable talking to Riko’s mom yet.

“She’s up in her room sweetheart. Oh! She might be listening to music! Just tap her shoulder, okay?”

Yoshiko nodded and thanked her for letting her come to study. The older woman smiled and went back to the kitchen. As Yoshiko went up the stairs, the music got louder. She then realized that Riko was singing.

_ I need your love _

_ I need your love _

_ God speed your love to me _

She slowly opened the door. She watched as Riko pranced and danced around her room gracefully. Her singing and dancing were so beautiful. She was entranced in it. A smile grew across her face. 

_ Lonely rivers flow _

_ To the sea, to the sea _

_ To the open arms of the sea _

_ Lonely rivers sigh _

_ "Wait for me, wait for me” _

_ I'll be coming home, wait for me _

Riko continued to dance around until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She paused and whipped around, only to meet Yoshiko’s face, which was light pink.

“Oh! H-hey Yoshiko,” She stuttered, taking out her earphones. “I completely forgot you were coming to study!”

“I-it’s Yohane!”

“Yep, okay, Fallen Angel Yohane, let’s see what you need help with!” She says as she pulls out chairs for the two of them. Yoshiko settles down and groans as she pulls out a textbook.

“I have a math test soon and you’re good at math, Riri.” 

“Alright, let's get started studying.” She smiled, opening the textbook.

As she explained how to do the problems. Yoshiko focused on Riko’s smooth voice. She also, unintentionally, she swears, started to focus on her lips and how they moved as she talked. Riko’s lips looked soft and probably would be very kissable.

_ Shit, what? _ She definitely did not mean to go off on that. You know, she had math to be focused on!

She started to do the problem that Riko picked for her to do! You know, to do work and not to distract herself. 

Riko, at this point, had completely zoned out at Yoshiko’s face. 

_ Had…Yoshiko always been this pretty? _

Riko noticed how Yoshiko’s purple eyes sparkled in the sun. Her hair looked soft and the light of the sun had made her want to play with it. Suddenly, Yoshiko’s hands made it infront of her face.

“ _ Hey? _ Hey! Riko!! How do you do this problem?” 

“A-ah! I’m sorry! Um, let me see.” She looked at the problem and started to explain it.

As a few hours passed, Yoshiko had finally started to understand. 

_ Jeez, she’s pretty and can explain things well? Talk about luck. _

_ Ding _ . Yoshiko looked. It was a text from her mom. 

_ It’s almost dinner time! Please come home soon.  _

Ah, she almost didn’t realize how fast the time had gone and honestly, she didn’t want to go home/

“Hey Riko, my mom texted me and wants me to go home soon. If you don’t mind.”

“Oh.” Riko said. 

_ Tell her _ .

As Yoshiko got up from her desk, Riko spoke up.

“Um, Yoshiko?” Yoshiko turned around.

“Yeah?” 

Riko breathed in and out. She was gonna do it.

“C-can we um… kiss?” She asked. Yoshiko stared and blushed before responding.

“Y-yes.” She responded back quietly.

Riko got up from her seat and went close to Yoshiko’s face. Their noses were touching. She moved and kissed Yoshiko. Her lips were soft. They kissed for a long time. Riko melted into the kiss before Yoshiko pulled away to breathe. She panted a bit

“T-that was n-nice.” She  squeaked . 

“I really like you Yoshiko.” Riko says, burying her face into her hands

“I really like you too Riko.” 

Riko looks up. “Um does that mean we’re girlfriends now?”

“D-do you wanna be?” Yoshiko murmured. Riko only nodded in her hands. Suddenly arms were around her, practically cuddling. 

She was glad it turned out this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yohariko,,,, useless lesbians,,,,,,, yes...


End file.
